Goku Black
Summary Goku Black (ゴクウブラック Gokū Burakku, lit. "Gokuu Black"), usually referred to as Black, is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super. His true identity is the original present Zamasu (ザマス Zamasu), a former North Kai and Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu, from the unaltered main timeline, in which he stole the body of the original present Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Chi Manipulation (Including creating an energy blade), Ki Sensing, Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Instant Transmission and possibly Instantaneous Movement), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Duplication (By cutting through spacetime, he can release clones), His clones have Regeneration (Mid-High),Dimensional Travel, BFR, Magic, Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku Black will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries. Goku Black in particular can become stronger simply by being injurd by others' attacks), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Time Travel with Time Ring, Time Paradox Immunity when wearing the time ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Likely Kaio-ken, Limited Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), Light Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification, Analytical Prediction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Pressure Point Strikes, and Resistance to Time Stop (Claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities, as he stole his body), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Majin Buu can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) and Poison Manipulation (Due to having Goku's body he should be able to drink the Water of the Gods) Attack Potency: Universe level (Was able to fight Future Trunks and Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Universe level (Damaged Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and comparable to Zamasu) | Universe level+ '''(Created the sickle of sorrow scythe to open another dimension to create multiple clones of himself) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Universe level | Universe level '''| '''Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown, likely Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai (He can teleport to other universes). Standard Equipment: A Time Ring and Potara Earrings. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. A fighting prodigy, Black was once the strongest Kai to ever live, a race that already possessed immense power, and his power only grew once he stole Goku's body and gained access to his Saiyan physiology, turning him into an extremely dangerous opponent. Due to his divine nature, he has godly ki and cannot be sensed by mortal beings as a result. *'Black Power Ball:' One of Black's signature attacks, an energy sphere with a black core that detonates with devastating force upon coming into contact with an opponent. He can fire an overwhelming barrage of these spheres as opposed to just one, or convert the spheres into energy beams. As a Super Saiyan Rosé, he can use the more powerful Divine Retribution variant, which can similarly be converted into an energy wave or be used as a slicing blade. *'Holy Light Grenade:' A more powerful energy sphere created by teaming up with Future Zamasu, with the two pooling their energy to create an immense sphere of ki. *'God Split Cut:' Zamasu's signature attack, and one of the techniques most used by Black, a blade of energy that he forms around his hand to use as a slicing weapon. In his Super Saiyan Rosé form, Black can exercise such control over this blade as to shape it into various other weapons, essentially creating weapons from his own ki. *'Sickle of Sorrow:' A scythe made from Black's own ki, his most powerful weapon, which he can use to slice through space and time to open a rift from which mysterious clones of Black flood, each capable of reforming after dissipating. The rift can inhibit attempts to teleport and can spawn more clones if Black wishes. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. Naturally, Black has access to his own variant of the technique, the Black Kamehameha, which, in his Super Saiyan Rosé form, is colored pink by his immense power. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations, and one of the techniques he inherited from Goku. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Black putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Black. *'Kai Kai:' As a Kai, Zamasu can teleport across universes to reach specific locations or people, superior to Instant Transmission in that he does not need a ki signature to lock onto to utilize this technique. As a result, Black can even teleport outside of the universe. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Black can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Magic:' As a Kai, Zamasu - and thus Goku Black - should have some knowledge of magic. *'Magic Materialization:' Black can create objects, often out of thin air, and utilize these objects as weapons in combat. *'Saiyan Physiology:' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Black will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Black to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power - for Black, this ability is especially potent, allowing him to rapidly and constantly improve over the course of a fight, as he takes injuries. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Black is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan Rosé:' A divine Super Saiyan transformation, colored pink thanks to Black already being divine beforehand, and named for this. The form greatly boosts Black's power and speed, requiring a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control to properly utilize. Respect Threads Goku Black's Respect Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 3 Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2